Nimrod (Earth-811)
Purifiers and the New X-Men supercharging Nimrod's time-machine]] Nimrod was damaged during the transport, and he appeared inactive to William Stryker in an abandoned church two years before M-Day. Stryker then reformed his Purifiers and used Nimrod's knowledge and weaponry. Eventually Nimrod activated, and again searched for Forge in Texas in order to repair it's time machine, this time threatening to kill Storm. Forge tricked Nimrod by building it another body, which trapped Nimrod's programming under another program. However due to injuries sustained in an accidental battle against the New X-Men, Nimrod reclaimed control. It then continued to battle the New X-Men until Nimrod's time machine was activated and it disappeared into the past. through New York City ]] Nimrod arrived in New York City and befriended Jaime Rodriguez and assumed the identity of Nicholas Hunter, whom the public perceived was an armored vigilante hero. Nimrod fought against Juggernaut, the X-Men and the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. On both occasions he was forced to withdraw, although he killed and incapacitated several of his opponents in his second battle. Becoming Bastion Eventually Nimrod came in contact with the remains of the Master Mold which forced the two entities to merge. The entity battled the X-Men, but was sent to Siege Perilous, from where it eventually returned as Bastion.For more information on Bastion see the Bastion (Earth-616) page Nimrod-Series Sentinel battling Nimrod-Series Sentinels]] battling Nimrod-Series Sentinels]] Second Coming As part of Bastion and the Human Council's plan to kill the Messiah Child and destroy mutantkind, a large dome was built over the Bay Area to cut off the X-Men from escape or help. Once the dome was activated, Bastion opened a dimensional portal from his home reality to allow in more Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Like the original Nimrod, these Sentinels are able to detect, analyze and adapted to mutant powers. They are also self-repairing. The X-Men were barely able to subdue them, and several X-Men sustained severe injuries. Every five minutes a wave of five new Nimrod Sentinels continued to appear through the portal. Only by sending X-Force, Cable and Cypher into the future to reprogram and destroy the Nimrod Master Molds were the X-Men successful to defeating them. , & | Powers = Nimrod is a highly advanced robot, and as such all his powers are functions of his inbuilt systems. The full range of his powers are unknown, as he is able to reconfigure systems to defeat known opponents. The materials Nimrod is constructed of are highly resistant to damage even by superhuman beings. He can alter his size and appearance to that of a human, which is used as a cover identity. Damage to Nimrod's armor and systems can be automatically repaired to an unknown extent. He has direct control over all parts of his structure, perhaps to the molecular level. An extension of this power is the rearrangement of internal parts to better use his functions and weapons. Mutant and superhuman sensors and detectors contained within Nimrod's arms and head allow him to locate and analyze beings' extraordinary powers, and determine modifications that need to be made to his own abilities. He is capable of countering most powers that are used against him on separate occasions, continually learning how to defeat opponents that escape him. The weapons and defenses Nimrod contains have a wide range of applications. He can project concussive, plasma and disintegrating blasts, manipulate magnetic energy to levitate iron and steel, and generate force-fields about himself. He can teleport, which can be used even when he has suffered severe damage. | Abilities = | Strength = Unknown, possibly Class 100. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Able to replicate the function of numerous modern appliances. | Transportation = Teleportation and flight under his own power. | Weapons = Able to copy various firearms and energy weapons. | Notes = * Nimrod merged with Master Mold when inside the Siege Perilous to become Bastion. * Nimrod-Series Sentinels exist in Bishop's reality. * The possibility exists that the Nimrod that becomes Bastion and the Nimrod that battled the New X-Men were two different Nimrods. However, the similarities between the two are uncanny, leading most to believe that they are the same entity. Whether or not this is true, remains to be confirmed. | Trivia = * Nimrod is named after the Biblical figure Nimrod, great-grandson of Noah, defined by the King James Version Bible in Genesis 10:8-9 as as a "a man of power in the earth and mighty hunter before the Lord." | Links = * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Deluxe Edition #9 (August 1986) }} Category:Robots Category:Americans Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleporters